i have loved you from the start
by LastMelodya
Summary: Daiki tak pernah berkata apa-apa, perihal ia mencintainya, atau tidak. [ aomine/momoi ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** future!ar, miss-typo(s), and othe stuffs. long oneshot ehee. credits: fall for you © secondhand serenade; poems © r.i poemsporn (dengan sedikit modifikasi)

 **Note:** karena ar, di sini ada beberapa fakta yang sesuai dengan canon-nya, tapi juga ada beberapa yang tidak. _perhatian:_ untuk detail penjelasan akademi polisi di sini adalah _murni_ karangan saya. saya tidak tahu banyak tentang sistem akademi kepolisian, and because it's fiction, saya berharap semoga semua _rekayasa faktanya_ bisa diterima dengan bijak. kinda boring karena too much deskrip, dan sempet nggak pede buat publish hshshs. but … at least, happy reading? :")

* * *

 _._

 _( i have may failed, but … )_

.

.

 **i have loved you from the start**

 **.**

* * *

Daiki tak banyak mengingat siluet seorang teman, atau, segelintir entitas yang ia kenal. Tapi ia mengingat mata itu, _selalu_ , dan siluetnya yang terlampau familier tak mampu bersembunyi di balik gemerlap lampu warna-warni dan debuman _techno_ sana-sini. Gelasnya yang dicengkeram ia tinggalkan, mengempas bangkit dan melangkah kepada subjek di mata. Satsuki _sangat bukan_ Satsuki, di sini, dengan balutan pakaian yang terlalu gelap, terlalu ketat, terlalu kuat. Jemarinya dalam balutan jemari lain, dan Daiki akhirnya menyadari—kali ini ia bukan Satsuki- _nya_.

"Akashi,"

Di belakangnya, Kise menggumam rendah. "Aominecchi, jangan mulai lagi."

Tapi Daiki tak peduli, selama ini tentang Satsuki, ia tak peduli.

Maka ia merebut jemari Satsuki, menatap Akashi yang siap meledak dengan satu tatapan konklusi. "Kau bisa bawa Satsuki ke mana pun, tapi tidak dengan pakaian seperti ini."

Daiki melangkah pergi bersama Satsuki, tanpa uar-uar akrab yang seharusnya ia miliki. Akashi tak diberikan kesempatan untuk membalas, atau memberikan satu-dua empasan sakit di wajah Daiki. Mungkin, mungkin, ia akan melakukannya lain kali.

Di luar sana, Daiki melihat ponsel Satsuki berdering, menandakan satu pesan masuk.

Dari Akashi.

' _Aku akan menemuimu besok. Good night.'_ tertangkap jelas di layarnya.

.

* * *

Satsuki tak berkata apa-apa, tapi Daiki tahu gadis itu tak marah.

Ia memilih untuk menatap luar jendela selama perjalan pulang dan Daiki tak apa-apa. Mereka sudah terlampau lama terjebak dalam kebersamaan entah itu dalam tawa, canda, duka, dan diam. Diam memang bukan yang kasual, tapi Daiki terlalu mengenal Satsuki hanya untuk bertanya mengapa dan ada apa. Ia sudah tahu, ia sudah tahu.

Ia bahkan tahu kalau Satsuki tak nyaman dengan pakaiannya. Meski gadis itu punya lekuk tubuh bagus (jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Daiki tak pernah mengakuinya meski teman-temannya yang lain—terutama Akashi—selalu mengatakan itu), tapi Satsuki selalu terlihat lebih baik dengan _sweater_ atau bahkan _overall._ Bahunya terlalu indah, dan pangkal dadanya terlalu sempurna. Ia cantik dengan _jeans_ dan rok lipit selutut. Satsuki-nya selalu tahu berlaku menjadi gadis manis dan bukannya gadis seksi sebagaimana orang-orang bodoh selalu memandangnya. Tidak. Ia tidak begitu.

Sampai di depan rumah Satsuki, Daiki menoleh. Netra Satsuki terpejam tapi lelaki itu tahu ia tidak tertidur.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi." Daiki menggumam, matanya mencari-cari milik gadis itu. "Momoi Satsuki selalu tahu caranya menolak yang tak ia suka, bukan?"

Dan pada akhirnya, Satsuki menoleh. _Magenta_ -nya rapuh dan penuh akan likuid netra yang siap untuk tumpah, dan Daiki, terlampau tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tak ada batas lagi ketika akhirnya ia menarik lengan Satsuki dan membawanya dalam satu dekap hangat. Mesin mobil masih menyala, dan Daiki membiarkan. Sebagaimana ia membiarkan bintang-bintang yang mengintip dari luar, atau, lalu-lalang orang-orang yang bergantian. Mereka mungkin akan menemukan tetangga mereka, mengatensi terlalu dalam dan ingin tahu. Kemudian, menyebar selinting berita hangat esok pagi, _"Anak Tuan Momoi dan Tuan Aomine mesum di mobil semalam, hei, mau jadi apa, sih, mereka?"_ tapi toh, Daiki tak peduli. Ia hanya peduli suhu Satsuki yang semakin hangat di dadanya dan isakannya yang perlahan menipis.

Ketika Satsuki berhenti, Daiki mulai melepaskan. Tapi tangan gadis itu lebih dulu menyela dan menyambar bahu Daiki, ia lingkari, ia dekap lagi.

"Tolong, sebentar lagi, Dai-chan."

Daiki tak membalas apa-apa, namun lengannya memilih menyerah dan kembali mendekap. Mengkungkung dengan nyaman tubuh lebih kecil gadis di sebelahnya, menarik Satsuki semakin dekat hingga hampir mencapai setengah pangkuannya. Ia matikan mesin mobil, ia naikkan jendela mobil.

Tak ada konversasi, hanya desah-desah napas tipis.

Tapi mereka mampu bertahan hingga berjam-jam kemudian.

.

* * *

Mereka menaut relasi sebelum keduanya memahami apa arti pertemanan secara denotatif. Satsuki datang begitu saja dengan keluarganya di rumah sebelah, membuat Daiki kecil penasaran atas barang-barang terlampau banyak yang tepampang di mobil bak sewaan. Ia melihat begitu banyak benda-benda merah muda, bertanya-tanya apakah rumah kosong di sebelahnya akan disulap menjadi rumah boneka, tetapi bibirnya spontanitas melebar ketika melihat sosok gadis kecil (yang Daiki prediksi, mungkin seusia dengannya) keluar dari kursi penumpang, dengan wajah sembap dan memerah di pipinya yang gembil. Yang membuat Daiki terkejut adalah rambutnya. Rambut gadis itu berwarna merah muda, seperti pohon sakura yang selalu Daiki lihat di musim semi. Merah muda manis tanpa terlihat berlebihan. Dan matanya, matanya juga berwarna senada, dengan sedikit lebih terang, dan saat itu, Daiki berkata pada kedua orangtuanya mereka akan punya tetangga yang mirip boneka anak perempuan.

Esoknya di Minggu pagi rumah Daiki kedatangan tamu, belnya tak dibunyikan namun terdengar ketukan pintu—seolah membunyikan bel bukan perkara kasual bagi si tamu. Ibu Daiki membukanya dan menyambut terlampau sopan, Ayah Daiki menyusul dan berdeham sembari tertawa sopan. Ada sedikit konversasi, tawa-tawa formalitas, dan ucapan basa-basi. Daiki yang tengah menonton serial kartun pagi di televisinya tanpa sadar bergerak, melepaskan replika bantal bola basket dan diam-diam menyusup di antara kedua orangtuanya.

Ia melihat gadis boneka itu. Di sana.

Mata polos itu balas memandang, bibirnya mengerucut pertanda tak suka. Tapi, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa penasaran. Daiki masih akan menanggapi tatapannya kalau saja ibunya tak lebih dulu menginterupsi. Ia menarik lembut Daiki ke depan, berkata dengan mata tersenyum sembari merendahkan diri—menyamakan posisi agar ia punya tinggi setara dengan tinggi si gadis boneka dan Daiki. Dan berkata,

"Nah, Satsuki-chan, ini Dai-chan. Mulai sekarang, Dai-chan akan jadi temanmu."

Mata _magenta_ itu makin mengatensi penasaran, mengobservasi setiap yang ada pada diri Daiki, khas anak kecil, jenis observasi yang tak mendominasi.

Dan kemudian, tangan mungilnya terulur.

"Halo."

Suaranya halus tapi terdengar kaku. Daiki melongo sesaat ketika akhirnya merasakan tangannya ditarik, oleh Kaa-chan, dan ditautkan pada tangan gadis itu. Mereka bersalaman hampir hanya saling menyentuh, tanpa menjabat. Keduanya saling menurunkan tangan saat Daiki mengira sesi perkenalan itu sudah selesai.

Namun, saat ia hampir mengalihkan pandangannya, gadis itu tersenyum. Kepada Daiki.

Ia merasa sensasi hangat di pipi, seperti ketika ayah dan ibunya memberikan hadiah ulang tahun. Tapi, tanpa pikir panjang dengan hal-hal lain, Daiki kecil membalas senyumnya, begitu tulus sampai kedua matanya membentuk garis tipis yang begitu manis.

Sejak saat itu, Daiki punya teman mengobrol ketika dirinya bermain basket di lapangan belakang rumah.

.

* * *

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, membawa ia dan Satsuki hidup dalam batas-batas kedewasaan. Mereka mengalami banyak sekali kebersamaan. Dari sekolah dasar hingga bangku kuliah saat ini. Satsuki tak pernah kesulitan masuk ke dalam hidup Daiki, pun ketika pertama kali Daiki menyadari bahwa Satsuki tumbuh menjadi gadis yang begitu manis, dengan pahatan wajah sempurna hingga bisik-bisik lekuk tubuh idaman. Ia punya beberapa teman lelaki yang bertahan hingga sekarang; Kise, Midorima, Akashi, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara. Dan Satsuki masuk di antaranya dengan mudah. _Passion_ -nya akan basket yang tertular Daiki membuat gadis itu diterima dengan baik, terkadang berlagak menjadi manajer atas enam lelaki itu, yang Satsuki sebut sebagai Kisedai; Generation of Miracle. Apa pun itu. Satsuki juga masih menjadi bagian dari hidupnya ketika Daiki memiliki kekasih di sekolah menengah atas, seorang _senpai_ yang Daiki terima cintanya hanya karena ia menjajikan satu bola basket mahal jika ia mau menerimanya.

Di masa-masa itu, Daiki mendengar banyak lelaki yang mengincar Satsuki. Beberapa kali Satsuki akan datang ke rumahnya, mengganggu tidurnya hanya untuk melakukan sesi curhat seperti anak perempuan (memang Satsuki perempuan, tapi Daiki tidak, toh) _"Dai-chan, ia menembakku." "Dai-chan, aku ingin putus." "Dai-chan, sepertinya dia orang baik, ya." "Dai-chan, Akashi-kun menyukaiku."_

 _Dai-chan, Dai-chan, Dai-chan._

Berepetisi hingga Daiki lupa akan jawaban-jawaban segala interogatif itu.

Terhitung semenjak tahun ketiga kuliahnya, Daiki sudah tak pernah lagi menerima asal kencan-kencan yang dilancarkan para perempuan. Maka ia bisa dibilang tengah berada dalam tahap bebas akan romansa. Tapi kemudian Satsuki datang, dengan wajah merah yang bukan bersebab pulas _make-up_ , ia menggigiti bibir, dan baru kali ini Daiki merasa Satsuki seperti bukan Satsuki.

"Akashi-kun menyukaiku."

Deklaratif yang mungkin, mempengaruhi sesuatu dalam diri Daiki begitu besar.

"Dai-chan, bagaimana aku harus—" Satsuki menutup wajahnya. "Astaga, ini begitu memalukan."

Daiki tak melihat wajahnya, tidak. Satsuki juga tak berkata apa-apa setelah itu. Tapi, kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya Daiki menyadari bahwa _ada yang berbeda,_ ada tendensi yang juga menguar dari raut-raut Satsuki. Ia tak pernah seperti ini, pun ketika salah satu mahasiswa pemenang olimpiade menyatakan perasaannya beberapa waktu lalu. Satsuki selalu bercerita tanpa rona wajah, tanpa ruam-ruam yang menghias di atas pipi. Mengapa tentang Akashi jadi begitu berbeda, Daiki tak ingin tahu. Hanya saja, ia telanjur tahu.

Karena itulah pertama kali ia melihat Satsuki jatuh suka. Yang benar-benar suka.

Esoknya, Daiki mendengar Akashi dan Satsuki resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, di lingkaran pertemanan mereka, pada akhirnya terbentuk setitik romansa percintaan yang memuakkan.

Daiki menemukan dirinya mulai jarang mengakseptasi tawaran berkumpul, dimulai dari alasan kecil, hingga besar. Dimulai dari alasan realitas, hingga tipu muslihat.

Di suatu malam yang redup, saat Daiki mendengar celotehan Satsuki akan ciuman pertamanya bersama Akashi, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Ia—tak pernah menganggap Satsuki sebagai sahabatnya.

Tak pernah ingin menganggap begitu.

Sebab di antara waktu-waktu yang terbentuk, sejauh Daiki ingat, ia selalu membawa Satsuki dalam tangkupan napasnya.

Satsuki adalah udaranya.

Dan udaranya mulai hilang-hilangan akhir ini.

Saat Daiki menyadari kiasannya terlampau bodoh, ia hanya tertawa. Toh, realita membuktikan ia masih bisa bernapas ketika Satsuki direbut orang. Ia masih bisa bernapas ketika udaranya memilih untuk mengisi hidup orang lain. Lantas tak ada alasan untuk Daiki mengklaim Satsuki sebagai apa pun—selain sahabatnya.

Yang ia harus akui hanya satu, tak ada yang lain;

Satsuki adalah sahabat yang _dicintainya_.

.

* * *

Malam itu hujan.

Besok adalah Minggu dan Daiki mengintip dari jendela seberang kamar sosok Satsuki yang sudah rapi dengan pulas-pulas rona di pipi dan pemulas bibir. Pakaiannya _lebih Satsuki_ , dan lelaki itu sedikit menghela napas lega. Bagaimanapun, Satsuki terbukti mendengarkannya. Bahwa Momoi Satsuki tak akan melakukan apa yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Tidak lagi setelah insiden malam itu, malam yang membuat relasinya dengan Akashi meretas seketika.

Tapi hujan semakin deras, dan ia menemukan mata Satsuki menangkap dari seberang kamarnya. Dengan kurva tak menyenangkan di bibir dan riasan yang tetiba hampa. Tangannya melambai pelan (dan Daiki melihat tas yang tadi dikenakan gadis itu sudah kembali di tempatnya, di ujung kamar yang sedikit terlihat), maka dengan ini, Daiki berkonklusi bahwa gadis itu tak jadi pergi malam mingguan.

Daiki tiba di pintu rumah Satsuki tak sampai lima menit kemudian. Bajunya lembap dengan titik basah yang sedikit menodai kaus abunya. Ibu Satsuki membukakan pintu, mengangkat alis dan bertanya-tanya, "Lho, teman kencan Satsuki malam ini Dai-chan?" tapi Daiki tak menggubris dan hanya balas tersenyum sopan seraya meminta izin untuk naik ke kamar Satsuki. Meski sudah ribuan kali dilontar tanya dan canda-canda yang seperti itu, rasanya Daiki tak akan pernah terbiasa. Tak akan pernah.

Satsuki tengah bersandar di jendela kamar ketika Daiki masuk, dengan berisik menarik kursi belajar gadis itu dan duduk dengan serampangan. "Tidak jadi kencan? Kasihan." Dan Satsuki membalasnya dengan satu lirikan kesal, wajah semakin keruh, dan bibir yang terus mengerut.

"Akashi-kun bilang kami hanya akan terjebak macet kalau memaksa untuk keluar hujan-hujan begini."

Satsuki tak berbalik ketika mengatakannya, dan Daiki memerhatikan dari belakang. Satsuki terlihat sedih, tetapi tidak sedih. Mungkin gadis itu mengendap rasa kecewa namun tidak terlalu (entah bagaimana Daiki menjelaskannya). Dan lagi, satu hal yang Daiki ketahui, Akashi bukan tipe orang yang akan membatalkan janji begitu saja. Lelaki itu tetap akan datang walau dalam keadaan apa pun. Seharusnya. _Seharusnya._ Atau mungkin, Akashi tidak terlalu menginginkan kencannya. Daiki tidak ingin peduli, namun dirinya sudah telanjur terlalu pada segala hal tentang Satsuki, kan?

"Omong-omong, Dai-chan. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Satsuki menoleh dan menangkap mata Daiki. Lelaki itu merespons dengan gumaman pelan. Diam-diam melihat mata Satsuki yang sedikit redup, di bawah temaram lampu kamar yang dinaungi resonansi hujan. Ia mabuk pada sensasi petrikor dan keremangan tatapan Satsuki.

"Apa kalian, para lelaki, selalu menginginkan _sex stuffs_ setiap kalian menjalin hubungan dengan seorang perempuan?"

Ada yang meledak.

Daiki mengenal Satsuki lebih dari separuh hidupnya, namun, malam ini, ia hampir tak mengenal sosok gadis dengan rambut menjuntai dan tubuh proporsional itu. Matanya yang _magenta_ , yang selalu lebih gelap dari helai rambutnya, kulitnya yang selalu lebih terang di atas kulitnya, ujarannya yang manja—yang terkadang membuatnya lupa kalau mereka sudah dewasa, pergerakannya yang kini lebih luwes, tawanya yang tak seekspresif dulu, segalanya, _segalanya_ tentang Satsuki, malam ini tak terasa familier lagi.

Daiki berdiri tergesa, tangannya refleks mencekal lengan kecil Satsuki. "Akashi memintamu apa?" Matanya penuh api.

Satsuki sedikit terintimidasi tapi dengan cepat menepis. "Aku hanya bertanya, Dai-chan."

"Aku terlampau mengenalmu, Satsuki." Daiki tak membiarkan hening mengisi detik yang terlewat. Meski tangannya kini sudah terempas namun matanya masih tajam pada Satsuki, yang mulai bergerak ke sana-kemari dengan satu senyum implikatif.

"Seharusnya ini normal, kan?" Satsuki tersenyum, _kosong_. "Aku merasa begitu naïf."

Ada diam sesaat, untuk kemudian diisi dengan helaan napas Daiki. Ia ingin marah, marah besar, tapi Daiki punya alasan apa?

"Menjalin hubungan itu tidak selalu tentang _sex stuffs_." Daiki memandang Satsuki lagi. "Kau mungkin sering melihatku membawa-bawa majalah dewasa, berkelakuan seolah tak senonoh, tapi, Satsuki, untuk hal semacam _sex_ tak akan kuputuskan dengan begitu sederhana. Aku mungkin sesekali bercumbu dengan beberapa wanita, dan kami bersenang-senang akan hal itu. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyentuh _mereka lebih dari itu_." Tangan Daiki terulur, menyentuh pelan rambut Satsuki. "Dan kau juga seharusnya diperlakukan seperti itu."

Satsuki kelu dengan stagnasinya. Ia menatap Daiki yang masih menguncinya, kepada tangan yang membelai lembut helai rambutnya, yang selalu seperti itu, selembut itu, dan ia merasa rongga dadanya sesak akan sesuatu.

"Katakan, Satsuki." Daiki kini berbisik. "Apa yang Akashi pinta darimu?"

Satsuki tersenyum tipis, di matanya tak ada lagi suka yang berbulan-bulan lalu Daiki saksikan. Ia menyisakan luka dan segala tetek-bengek di antaranya. Daiki ingin memeluk, atau lebih dari itu, dentum di hatinya berkata ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa sebab tangannya kaku dan tubuhnya penuh ragu-ragu. Ia bodoh, ia terlalu bodoh.

"Semuanya, Dai-chan. _Semuanya_."

.

* * *

Tak sampai seminggu setelahnya, Daiki tersenyum akan respons kabar baru yang diterimanya dari Satsuki. Gadis itu putus dari Akashi. Dengan sedikit paksaan dan cekcok-cekcok panas. Satsuki punya sejuta alasan untuk dinyatakan pada sang _emperor_ dan Daiki sedikit banyak ada dan bersembunyi di baliknya. Daiki mengerti Akashi tidak cinta. Lelaki itu ingin Satsuki hanya karena egonya mengatakan itu. Hanya karena ia _ingin_ sesuatu dari gadis itu yang mungkin ia kira akan bisa ia dapatkan. Matanya, mata Akashi selalu menatap Daiki dengan penuh dendam setelahnya. Daiki tak punya banyak konfesi dan ia hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dengan sedikit senyum-senyum kemenangan. Dimulai dari hari itu, ia memutuskan untuk tak memakai nomina sahabat di depan nama Akashi lagi.

Daiki ingat hari-hari setelah itu berjalan hampir sempurna. Satsuki _kembali_ padanya dan mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama kembali. Daiki tak bisa tak tersenyum, ketika Satsuki kembali seperti Satsuki-nya yang dulu, ketika tangan itu kembali berputar bebas di sekitar eksistensinya, ketika matanya mulai memandang pada kasualitas yang ada, mungkin, kini, dengan sedikit gelenyar aneh di pusat dada. Dan ledakan-ledakan supernova baru di balik mata, di setiap Daiki menatap dan Satsuki balas tersenyum lesap.

Daiki memang terbukti telah jatuh cinta.

Dan Satsuki mulai membalas kepada cinta.

.

* * *

Mereka sudah terlampau kasual menjalani konversasi, dan senyum Satsuki juga menjadi satu dari sekian hal yang kasual. Ia ingat setiap detail garis bibir gadis itu ketika tersenyum, matanya yang lagi-lagi menyipit seiring dengan lebarnya senyum itu, dan lontaran menggemaskan yang terujar di balik pengecapnya. _"Dai-chan, Dai-chan, Dai-chan."_

Daiki bisa saja mabuk ketika Satsuki memanggilnya dengan tawa, namun akal sehatnya selalu bergerak lebih responsif dibanding apa pun juga. Ia selalu ingin menyentuh tawanya, entah bagaimana, dan Daiki selalu bahagia ketika melihatnya seperti itu.

Hal itu terjadi di suatu malam mereka terjebak hujan. Lagi-lagi hujan dan Daiki hanya mendengus di balik Satsuki dan mengumpat-umpat akan keterlambatan gadis itu yang terlalu lama menyita diri di perpustakaan kampus. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh, dan beberapa ruang jurusan sudah lama ditutup rapat. Mereka keluar tepat setelah penjaga perpustakaan menegur Satsuki, berkata padanya bahwa waktu kunjung sudah selesai dan Satsuki hanya mencebikkan bibir, membuat Daiki bangun dari tidurnya dan keluar dari kubikel penuh buku tersebut.

Mereka tak menduga langit akan memuntahkan likuidnya malam itu. Jarak perpustakaan dan lapangan parkir kampus lumayan jauh dan lagi-lagi—Daiki tak menyukai hujan. Sangat tak menyukai.

Tapi, tetiba tangan Satsuki bergerak dan menyentuh lengannya yang jauh lebih besar. Jari-jari panjang nan kurus itu melingkar di sana, menarik Daiki dengan sedikit paksa melangkah kepada jalan yang masih dipenuhi genang-genang air. Daiki masih bisa menangkap bagaimana sepatu Satsuki memercikan noda kepada sepatunya, dan gadis itu tertawa, tertawa begitu lepas seolah hal itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Daiki sudah ribuan kali mendengar tawa Satsuki, tapi malam itu, ada yang berbeda. Ia masih merasakannya ketika mereka sampai di area parkir dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Baju mereka basah dan tubuh mereka kuyup. Namun Satsuki masih tertawa, wajahnya pucat tapi kebahagiaan jelas terlihat di sana.

Daiki menyembunyikan satu senyum. Tangannya terulur pada kursi belakang mobil, mengambil jaket yang ditinggalkannya dan dengan perlahan merangkapkan pada tubuh Satsuki yang sekuyup dirinya. Satsuki hanya diam saja, masih dengan sisa tawa yang terpercik dan menguari sekitarnya.

Satsuki begitu cantik. Daiki harusnya menyadari hal ini jauh-jauh hari semenjak dulu. Semenjak gadis boneka itu muncul dan menyapanya di balik pintu untuk pertama kali. Ia punya sejuta adjektif positif yang membuat Daiki tak mampu lagi menyebut dalam batas napas-napas normal. Senormal tatapannya pada Satsuki yang kini menyayu, menuntut akan suatu hal. Sehangat sentuhan Satsuki di lengannya yang masih lembap dan sedikit basah. Selembut tarikan Satsuki, pada kerah bajunya, membuat jaket yang tak sempurna melekat pada tubuh gadis itu melorot sebatas dada, tak peduli, tak peduli.

Dan Daiki memulainya dengan terlampau hati-hati, satu rengkuhan di pinggul, membawa serta tubuh Satsuki hampir terjerembap pada pangkuannya, dan mengecup bibirnya yang basah. Ia memindahkan sebelah tangan pada tengkuk Satsuki, membawanya semakin dalam, merasakan _cherry_ yang samar dari tubuh gadis itu. Tak ingin lepas, tak ingin lepas. Membuat Daiki terlena dan mengisap pelan bibir dalam lumatannya.

Satsuki menghirup sitrus dalam batas penciumannya, dan hasrat, dan pendar-pendar memabukkan. Ia membiarkan jari Daiki yang kasar membelainya dalam telusur-telusur lembut, dan tendensius. Menangkap tangannya yang terjatuh bebas untuk ia lingkarkan di sepanjang leher lelaki itu, menjadikannya pegangan, mencengkeram erat, ketika Satsuki hampir kelepasan untuk menandas desah malu-malu.

" _You're so beautiful_." Daiki menandas dan mengempas napas di sudut bibir Satsuki, menggodanya lagi hingga ke sisi rahang, membuat Satsuki tak tahan untuk tersenyum dan merengkuh lagi.

"Hampir lima belas tahun, Dai-chan. Dan kau baru mengatakannya."

Daiki tak menjawab, hanya menangkap bibir Satsuki lagi.

.

* * *

Di antara hidupnya yang kembali membaik, simpel dan sederhana seperti beberapa tahun lalu, Satsuki menyadari akan senyum-senyum yang mulai banyak teruar. Baik di wajahnya, ataupun wajah keras Daiki. Ia tahu Daiki tak begitu suka tersenyum, ia hanya akan membiarkan kerutan hampir permanen di keningnya semakin melekuk, membuat Satsuki terkadang gemas untuk menelusuri dengan jemarinya ketika ia memeluk, membawa Daiki ke depan wajahnya, merengkuhnya pada dekapan yang tak seberapa. Daiki akan memejamkan mata, menggumam tidak suka tapi tak akan menjauh tanda keberatan. Dan Satsuki semakin mendekap, menyentuh sangat lembut kerutan yang tertanam di sana.

"Tahu tidak, kalau Dai-chan meperbanyak kuantitas senyum, tidak akan ada lagi yang menganggapmu pria galak yang pemarah."

Daiki menyamankan duduknya, membiarkan kepalanya rebah pada bahu Satsuki yang kecil, menusuk, dan hangat. Bibirnya melesapkan senyum, membuat Satsuki tak dapat melihat dan menyembunyikannya dengan baik. "Aku tak peduli pendapat orang."

"Kalau pendapatku?"

Gerakannya lembut, ketika Daiki mendongakkan wajah, menatap _magenta_ Satsuki yang berbinar seterang _omega centauri_ , mencurinya masuk ke dalam spektrum infiniti. "Terutama kau."

Tapi Satsuki tahu itu bukan yang sebenarnya Daiki ingin katakan, karena kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum, mengubah posisi untuk mendominasi dekapan. Wajah Satsuki tenggelam begitu saja dalam harum-harum sitrus, kehangatan familier, dan lengkungan kurva yang terasa di pucuk kepalanya. Waktu terasa melambat dan Satsuki ingin berhenti di sini, di sini saja dan seperti ini. Ia tak ingin melihat masa depan yang bukan seperti ini, meski tak ada ujar cinta yang tereksplisitkan, tapi Satsuki mampu bertahan dalam dekap hangat dan kecup-kecup Daiki yang seperti ini.

Bagi Satsuki, ini sempurna.

Begini saja, _sudah cukup._

.

* * *

Jauh di waktu-waktu sebelum ini, ketika mereka masih menata kompor mini dan tenda-tenda kecil Satsuki di taman belakang rumah mereka, Daiki selalu berkata dengan cebik-cebik lucu. _"Aku tidak mau jadi Ayah kantoran. Aku ingin jadi polisi."_ dan Satsuki yang memuntir kain untuk menggendong bonekanya hanya mengangguk-angguk polos. _"Ya sudah, ceritanya Dai-chan jadi polisi yang sering meninggalkan istri dan anaknya, ya."_

Keesokan harinya Daiki merengek kepada ibunya untuk dibelikan seragam polisi kecil, Satsuki ikut merengek agar Bibi Aomine menuruti Daiki, dan setelah menunggu hampir seminggu, akhirnya suatu sore, Daki datang dengan seragam abu dan baret polisinya. Satsuki tersenyum ceria, Daiki mengujar dengan semburat-semburat merah di pipi _"Tadaima,"_ katanya, dan mereka masuk ke dalam tenda dengan cokelat-cokelat kecil sebagai menu makan malam.

Cita-cita masa kecil itu tak pernah lesap, sampai Daiki menyentuh kursi _High School_ tingkat akhir. Saat penandatanganan berkas jurusan universitas, Daiki hampir mengisinya asal sebab ia sudah lebih dulu meng- _apply_ lamaran ke sekolah polisi di Australia. Tapi masa-masa setelahnya menjadi begitu sulit, sebab balasan surat itu tak kunjung datang. Daiki hampir setiap hari mengecek _e-mail_ dan kotak surat di rumah, namun tidak ada balasan yang pernah datang.

Ia berkonsultasi dengan pihak konseling, dan mereka menyarankan Daiki mengambil jurusan yang di- _apply_ -nya di universitas dalam negeri saja. Pada akhirnya, hidup menjebak Daiki di kelas ekonomi, bersama Satsuki yang sering menatapnya penuh khawatir. Daiki kehilangan renjana dalam mimpinya, dan gadis itu selalu menatapnya di balik mata, memberi senyum-senyum penenang dan berkata bahwa tenang saja, ia selalu ada di sana. Untuknya.

Dan kini, mereka sudah berada di tingkat tiga. Daiki sudah terbiasa dengan segala tetek bengek akuntan dan nol-nol mengesalkan yang berderet di atas kertas-kertas catatannya. Ia sudah terbiasa menyusup ke kamar Satsuki untuk kemudian mendapat kuliah sesi kedua di setiap harinya, mendengarkan hingga ia menutup matanya, mengantuk karena bosan, atau tergoda dengan wajah menggemaskan Satsuki dan akhirnya menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman penuh letupan.

Satsuki tak pernah memprotes meski Daiki tak berkata apa-apa, meski mereka masih setia dengan nomina sahabat, meski mereka melesapkan teriakan tak peduli pada dogma dan paradigma yang mengepak di hati. Daiki ada, dan itu sudah cukup. Satsuki di sini, dan Daiki tak ingin apa-apa lagi. Ada saat di mana pernyataan memang tak sepenting itu. Atau, _memang seharusnya penting?_

Setidaknya sampai hari ini datang.

Ada yang menyembul di kotak surat, warnanya putih, bersih. Melambai seolah siap tersapu angin. Daiki berhenti bicara padanya dan melepas genggamannya. Satsuki mengerutkan kening, merasa tetiba saja kehangatan yang baru ia kecap tadi ditelan angin-angin musim gugur.

Ada sepersekian menit distorsi singkat. Tangan Daiki yang mengambil amplop putih berosilasi, kaku, gemetar, terus begitu. Ia membuka kertasnya terlampau cepat, membaca dengan memindai, dan hari itu, Satsuki melihat renjana Daiki yang hilang telah kembali.

Surat itu adalah balasan dari aplikasi Daiki di sekolah polisi tiga tahun lalu.

Dari Australia.

.

* * *

Satsuki beberapa kali mendengar perbincangan serius antara Daiki dan kedua orangtuanya, ketika ia hampir berkunjung ke rumah Daiki, namun hanya berakhir terdiam di depan pintu tumah, menatap ujung sandalnya dan tak jadi masuk. Ia kembali mundur dan melangkah gegas untuk pulang, masuk ke dalam kemelut pemikirannya sendiri dan merasa begitu kosong, entah mengapa.

Satsuki mengerti, meski tak ada yang bilang, meski Daiki tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia tahu kalau Daiki masih menginginkan mimpi itu. Ia masih ingin memakai setelan abu dan baret khusus di mana ia tak lagi menemukan banyak angka nol di atas kertas, melainkan tumpukkan tebal berita acara yang menyita waktu tidurnya. Ia akan sering pergi keluar, dengan perasaan meletup dan ambisi yang ditangkup untuk membela keadilan, ia akan bekerja tanpa rasa bosan. Tak ada lagi kasualitas yang terjadi setiap hari, tak ada lagi kehidupan yang _begini-begini saja_ , Daiki akan masuk ke dalam lubang di mana hidup siap memberinya kejutan-kejutan baru. Dengan pekerjaan impiannya.

Seharusnya ia senang.

Ia senang seperti dulu, ketika ia ikut merengek pada Bibi Aomine untuk membelikan Daiki seragam kecil. Seharusnya ia senang dan memeluk Daiki semalaman, tersenyum dengannya, kepadanya, bekata bahwa ia sangat bangga, bahwa ia sangat bahagia karena Daiki, mendapatkan mimpinya. Satsuki mungkin bisa memberinya kejutan kecil, di pesta perpisahan mereka berdua, yang privat dan penuh akan privasi, yang hanya berdua, yang mungkin akan diakhiri kecup-kecup hangat dan berakhir dengan kegiatan yang lebih panas (mungkin Daiki tak langsung setuju, karena Daiki bilang seks bukanlah segalanya, bukan. Tapi Satsuki akan memaksa dan berkata bahwa inilah saatnya).

Tapi, itu _seharusnya_.

Sebab realita membawa Satsuki pada likuid-likuid tak berujung, malam itu, di kamar sendiri tanpa ia mau tahu keadaan dunia luar. Ibunya terus memanggil tapi Satsuki berkedok sakit dan berkata akan makan jika dirinya lapar, nanti. Ia mengunci pintu, menyetel ponselnya ke dalam mode diam, dan menyurukkannya ke bagian paling dalam tas. Ia ingin menghilang, untuk sesaat. Ia ingin tak terlihat. Dan khususnya, dari Daiki.

Mungkin ia jahat, karena pada akhirnya seperti ini. Satsuki jahat, sebab mimpi Daiki berubah menjadi mimpi buruk dalam pemikirannya. Tiga-empat tahun, dalam waktu itu, membayangkan tidak ada Daiki dalam hidupnya adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah Satsuki alami.

Ia percaya Daiki, namun ia tak percaya waktu.

Ia tak percaya waktu yang berjalan beriringan bersama jarak, jarak yang meretas begitu jauh, menyita segala atensi dan konversasi. Satsuki tak bisa, tak bisa.

Tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa.

.

* * *

Satsuki keluar kamar ketika pada akhirnya, Daiki datang mengetuk dan memohon dengan bisikan terlampau halus. Matanya sayu dan Satsuki tak ingin tahu bagaimana rupa di wajahnya saat itu. Daiki menyentuhnya, menabrakkan netra kepada milik Satsuki, dan ia melihat ada sedih yang terpancar di antara mimpi-mimpi Daiki yang hampir tercapai.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Pada akhirnya Satsuki datang memeluk, membuat ibunya yang datang sepersekian detik lalu hampir menghampiri kembali mundur dan tak ingin mengganggu. Daiki menarik Satsuki kembali ke kamar, menutup pintunya meski tak rapat, dan membiarkan Satsuki membasahi kaus tipisnya. Satsuki jarang menangis, ia tak akan menangis karena hal-hal sepele, terakhir Satsuki menangis adalah malam di mana ia ingin putus dengan Akashi, dan Daiki berharap, itu adalah yang terakhir. Namun nyatanya hari ini datang, membawanya ke sini hanya untuk melihat si gadis menangis, karena apa? Karena apa? _Karenanya?_

Ketika Satsuki mulai tenang, Daiki melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengusap wajah gadis itu yang penuh likuid netra, membiarkan jemarinya lama membelai di sana, berharap bahwa rona sakit di wajah itu akan hilang hanya dengan belai-belainya. "Satsuki," katanya kemudian.

"Hng …," gadis itu menjawab, suaranya serak dan begitu jauh.

Daiki tak segera melanjutkan, ia menatap Satsuki dalam-dalam, membiarkan mata yang terlampau familier itu tertangkup bola matanya. Meyakinkan bahwa Satsuki melihatnya baik-baik, merasakannya baik-baik. Bahwa tak akan ada hal yang terlewat ketika ia mengatakannya. "Kau tak ingin aku pergi?"

Sekejap, Daiki melihat netra itu melebar. Namun hanya sekejap, sebab kemudian Satsuki memalingkan wajah, kembali membiarkan genangan air di mata mendominasinya. Bibirnya yang linear berosilasi, sebentar-sebentar digigit, kemudian ditipiskan. Ia menatap Daiki asal ketika menjawabnya. _Penuh akan ketidakjujuran_. "Pergilah, Dai-chan." Tangannya ditangkup. "Aku senang kalau Dai-chan senang."

Tangan Satsuki begitu kecil di tangannya, ia membalas genggaman itu dan mengatensi baik-baik. Ia tahu, Satsuki berbohong. Gadis itu tak akan bisa membohonginya, bahwa kebohongan adalah hal yang paling mudah Daiki prediksi semenjak mereka menaut relasi beberapa tahun lalu.

"Katakan saja, Satsuki, aku tak akan pergi kalau kau memintanya."

Satsuki tersenyum. "Kenapa ini begitu sulit?" Senyum itu bersubtitusi menjadi kekehan, menyakitkan. "Hanya tiga tahun setengah, kan, Dai-chan?" Genggamannya mengerat. "Hanya sementara itu dan kau … akan kembali?"

"Satsuki—"

"Berjanjilah padaku, Dai-chan, berjanjilah kau akan kembali."

Daiki memejamkan mata, menarik Satsuki ke dalam pelukannya lagi, menghirup aromanya, mencium wajahnya, semuanya.

Ia akan kembali. Ia pasti kembali.

Namun Daiki hanya menyimpannya dalam hati.

.

* * *

Seharusnya, seharusnya Satsuki tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa.

Daiki akan kembali meski Satsuki tak meminta, Daiki akan kembali sebab alasannya menggapai mimpi adalah Satsuki. Selalu Satsuki, Satsuki, Satsuki. Tak ada yang lain. Ia menggapainya untuk gadis itu—mungkin untuk masa depan mereka, masa depan yang diam-diam selalu Daiki impikan. Maka dari itu, seharusnya Satsuki tak perlu memintanya, karena Daiki _pasti akan melakukannya._

Tapi, tiga setengah tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

Meski Daiki akan kembali, meski Daiki pasti kembali.

Namun apakah sepanjang waktu itu Satsuki akan bertahan dalam menunggu?

 _Apakah Satsuki akan menunggunya kembali?_

Daiki menatap koper birunya, mengatensi ke seluruh sudut kamar, memastikan semua keperluannya untuk beberapa tahun ke depan sudah terpenuhi.

Waktu sudah terlampau larut, pesawatnya akan berangkat pukul sembilan pagi esok hari. Diam-diam, ia menyingkap gorden dan menatap kamar Satsuki yang sudah gelap dari sini.

"Apa kau akan menungguku _sampai_ aku kembali, Satsuki?"

.

* * *

Satsuki mengantar Daiki sampai bandar udara, sampai pesawat itu pergi dan menyisakan titik hilang di antara awan-awan putih. Satsuki masih dapat merasakan pelukan Daiki di seluruh tubuhnya, yang dalam dan sarat akan perasaan. Ia masih dapat merasakan bibir lelaki itu di atas bibirnya, yang mengecupnya lamat seolah mereka tak akan bisa saling mengecup lagi. Ia masih dapat merasakan gelitik sentuh-sentuh Daiki, di wajah, perpotongan leher, bahu, dan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang tersembunyi. Ia masih dapat merasakan presensi lelaki itu. Terlampau kasual, terlampau lama bersama, dan bagi Satsuki, separasi ini hanyalah satu dari sekian hal paling tabu yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia oleng dan meragu apakah ini nyata, apakah tidak, apakah Daiki benar-benar pergi. Tapi, nyatanya, Daiki memang _benar-benar_ pergi.

Di sana ada teman-temannya yang lain, Kise mengusap pelan punggungnya dan berkata dengan lembut, "Semangat, Momocchi.", Murasakibara mendekat dan menyodorkan maiubo miliknya yang masih utuh, Satsuki menggeleng, melesapkan senyum dan bersyukur masih memiliki mereka di saat-saat seperti ini. Kuroko ikut mendekat dan menatap Satsuki dengan lamat (dalam hal ini, Kuroko yang paling mengerti perasaan Satsuki kepada Daiki, Kuroko terlampau peka akan mereka meski ia tak pernah mengeksplisitkannya), "Aomine-kun akan kembali untuk Momoi-san." sedang jauh di sana, Midorima hanya menatapnya penuh simpati sembari sesekali membetulkan kacamatanya. Ia berdiri bersama satu temannya yang lain—Takao, juga teman Kuroko yang berambut merah gelap (kalau tidak salah, namanya Kagami Taiga), dan Satsuki melempar senyum lemah pada mereka semua, mengimplisitkan terima kasih atas tatap-tatap sedihnya.

Tidak ada Akashi.

Ya, tidak ada lelaki itu.

Mereka sudah berbulan-bulan tak bertemu dan saling bertegur sapa. Lagi pula, relasi Daiki dengan Akashi sudah tak baik lagi semenjak itu, mungkin karena itu pula, bagi Akashi, kepergian Daiki kali ini tidak penting. Pergi ke mana pun, sudah tak ada urusannya dengan Akashi lagi. Mereka sudah selesai.

Bandara tak pernah menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan, bagi Satsuki. Meski di antara sayup ia mendengar kekehan tawa, peluk-peluk hangat akan konversi kembali, atau _encounter_ beberapa orang di antara kakofoni, di sini tetap menyesakkan.

Maka ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

* * *

Bulan-bulan pertama tidak terlalu sulit. Tokyo – Australia hanya terpaut dua jam, dan Satsuki masih merasa mereka begitu dekat. Daiki rajin mengirimkan pesan-pesan _subtle_ , mereka saling menelepon dengan konversasi yang biasa dilakukan, hanya, hanya tak ada sentuh-sentuh kecil dan konvergensi tubuh yang biasa hadir di antaranya. Satsuki menggigit bibir ketika Daiki berbisik, _aku merindukanmu_ , dan ia butuh pegangan dari hanya sekadar berkata _aku juga merindukanmu_ , ia butuh pertemuan. Tapi tidak bisa. Rindu ini membuatnya mati perlahan-lahan.

Daiki bersedia menelepon sampai tengah malam waktu Tokyo (itu berarti, ia baru akan menutup telepon ketika Australia menunjukkan waktu pukul dua pagi), dan membiarkan teleponnya menyala hingga mendengar dengkuran halus Satsuki. Ia tak apa-apa meski waktunya tersita banyak, meski pikirannya terjarah banyak, meski kantung hitam mulai muncul di bawah mata sayunya. Asal ia masih dapat mendengar suara Satsuki, ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi bulan keenam jauh lebih sulit, akademi Daiki bukan lagi pekerjaan kasual yang menuntut mahasiswanya untuk belajar, belajar, dan ujian. Mereka punya banyak waktu untuk latihan fisik (Daiki ingin mengumpati itu sebagai penyiksaan fisik), ia baru akan sampai asrama pukul sembilan malam dan badannya sakit semua. Membersihkan diri beberapa waktu hingga ia benar-benar mampu menyentuh kasur di pukul sepuluh malam.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip, menampilkan sebaris pesan dan sebaris panggilan yang tak terjawab dari Satsuki. Ia balas meneleponnya, meski matanya tak ingin membuka lebih lama, tapi Daiki merasakan kelegaan yang begitu membuncah ketika suara Satsuki menyapanya, menyapa dengan setengah kesal dan khawatir yang tipikal. Daiki terkekeh dan berkata ia tak apa-apa, _aku hanya lelah, pelatihan di sini begitu menyakitkan_. Tapi kemudian berkata ia akan baik-baik saja ketika Satsuki semakin menguarkan gagap khawatir.

 _"Mulai sekarang, aku akan menghubungi di waktu luang Dai-chan saja, ya. Dan kau juga jangan coba-coba memaksa meneleponku jika sedang lelah begini!"_ Satsuki meninggikan tensi suaranya malam itu.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu."

 _"Aku juga, Dai-chan. Selalu."_

"Aku merindukanmu, Satsuki …"

Tak ada jawaban setelah itu. Napas Satsuki terputus-putus dan membuat Daiki semakin rindu. Mereka terdiam membiarkan angin-angin membawa kata rindu itu pergi, melintasi ruang dan waktu, membiarkan langit menjadi perantaranya. Satsuki mengisak kecil, mencoba menahan tapi gagal, membuat Daiki harus mengepal keras jemari-jemari di dasar telapknya. _Aku benci mendengarmu menangis, aku benci._

Ia ingin memeluk Satsuki, ia ingin mendekap gadis itu hingga yang terdengar hanya napas mereka yang berkonversi. Ia ingin menggapainya, tak hanya suaranya, tapi tubuhnya—entitasnya, semua yang mampu ia rengkuh. Ia menginginkan Satsuki malam ini. Bagaimana hangat jemari Satsuki yang melingkar di tengkuknya, menariknya pelan, pelan, dan semakin pelan. Bibirnya yang tersenyum di atas bibirnya. Tawanya, tawanya yang tak akan pernah bisa Daiki lupakan, beserta letupan itu.

Daiki hanya bisa me- _recall_ memento hingga ia terlelap lebih dulu di antara teleponnya malam itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

.

* * *

Hal-hal berubah begitu saja, ketika Daiki merasa bulan kedua belas segalanya terasa sangat sulit. Dalam waktu-waktu ini, Daiki mulai merasa waktu begitu jahat dan tak mau melambat untuk sekadar menunggu. Bahwa dua jam perbedaan tetap tak akan membuat segalanya sama, hanya terasa semakin jelas; mereka tak lagi berada di satu waktu yang sama.

Satsuki benar-benar mengurangi kuantitas teleponnya, meski Daiki berkata bahwa Minggu ia akan sedikit lengang. Terkadang Daiki menelepon dan Satsuki tak menjawab, atau, terkadang sebaliknya, gadis itu menelepon dan ia tak menjawab. Konversasi mereka mulai berpegang teguh pada kualitas, katanya, _"Dai-chan, terkadang suatu hal tak hanya terpaut pada kuantitas."_ dan Daiki hanya menggumam dalam afirmatif-afirmatif ragu. Ia tak suka ini tapi ia tak punya pilihan lagi.

Hari-hari berikutnya terasa semakin sulit. Suatu malam, ketika Daiki selesai dengan pelatihannya dan telepon Satsuki masuk sepersekian detik sebelum Daiki masuk kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan diri. Lelaki itu menangguhkan gegasnya dan duduk di ranjang berbalut handuk di perpotongan pinggul. Katanya, "Satsuki, bisakah aku mandi dulu? Aku baru saja sampai asrama dan tubuhku lelah sekali."

Gadis itu tak segera membalasnya, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu dalam benak Daiki, atas diam-diam itu, atas hela napas yang sedikit memburu di seberang sana. Tapi Daiki tak bisa menarik kata-katanya, ia benar-benar lelah dan satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah air hangat.

"Satsuki?"

 _"Oke."_ Satu balasan akhirnya terdengar. Hanya saja, Daiki terlalu lelah untuk menyadari ada _sesuatu yang salah_ dari suara itu.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Daiki selesai dengan bebersihnya, ia mengeringkan rambut seraya mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor Satsuki.

Tapi, _tapi._

Nomor Satsuki tidak aktif.

.

* * *

Satsuki pernah begitu membenci hujan.

Ketika usianya enam tahun dan ia menatap likuid itu dari balik jendela. Mereka cantik dengan kamuflase-kamuflase tersembunyi, rintiknya yang halus dan nadanya yang berirama. Petrikor akan datang dan Satsuki paling senang dengan saat-saat itu, membayangkan sesuatu sembari menghirup petrikor, segalanya terasa begitu sempurna.

Tapi kemudian petir datang begitu saja. Ia menyambar sesuatu di luar sana dan tetiba pohon-pohon jatuh terjerembap. Satsuki yang terlambat menaut refleks, melihatnya, kakeknya yang baru saja memasuki halaman rumah mereka, dengan mobil yang mesinnya belum mati, tertimpa satu pohon yang begitu besar. Selanjutnya asa percikan api, petir susulan, dan uaran hangus yang traumatis. Kemudian, teriakan. Ia mendengar begitu banyak teriakan, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya mendingin. Satsuki mendengar ibunya berteriak dan Ayah bergegas keluar, berkata dengan keras, _"Astaga, Ayah, Ayah!"_ dan mereka menelepon ambulans hingga mereka datang beberapa saat kemudian.

Sayangnya, mereka tak bisa menyelamatkan Kakek. Kakek meninggal dalam penyakit jantung yang tak terlampau akut. Mobilnya memang tersambar petir dan terkena pohon yang tumbang, namun hanya sedikit. Satu-satunya penyebab kematian Kakek adalah penyakit jantungnya itu, yang tak mampu menahan kejut-kejut tanpa peringatan. Tak mampu menahan segala harap hidupnya.

Sejak saat itu, Satsuki tak pernah menyukai hujan. Tapi, di umurnya yang kesembilan, Daiki berkata padanya, _"Aku suka hujan."_ membuat Satsuki menatap lama pada wajah kecil itu, mengatensinya seolah Daiki adalah anak aneh sedunia. Maka ketika suatu hari ia melihat Daiki dari balik jendela tengah basah kuyup dengan cengir tawa lebar dan bola basket di pelukan, Satsuki masih tak mengerti apa yang menyenangkan dari guyuran likuid dan kilat-kilat kecil itu. Tak ada selain memori menyakitkan.

Hanya saja, Satsuki tak sempat menghindari kejadian selanjutnya—Daiki yang muncul di permukaan jendela, memberi cengiran tiga jari dan mengangkat bola basket tinggi-tinggi; matanya tersipit nyaris tak terlihat, tawanya lebar, dan butiran hujan masih menetes dari rambut birunya.

"Satsuki, ayo temani aku main basket!"

Satsuki masih berstagnasi sembari meremat ujung roknya. Sesuatu di dadanya tetiba berdentum dan melihat ada kebahagiaan terpancar begitu kentara dari wajah Daiki, dan ia, ingin merasakannya juga. Tapi hujan yang turun dan petrikor yang masih memburu penciumannya menakutinya. Ia berada pada sebuah dilemma terberat. Sampai akhirnya, tangan Daiki mengetuk lagi jendela di hadapannya. Cengirannya mereda dan sipit-sipit di netranya menghilang, bersubtitusi dengan kurva terbalik yang menyambang di pengecapnya. "Satsuki tak ingin menemaniku main basket lagi?"

Dan Satsuki hampir tak mengingat segala detailnya, ketika kaki kecil itu menapak lantai dingin dan berlari keluar rumah. Tak menghiraukan teriakan ibunya yang bergegas panik _Satsuki, Satsuki, Satsuki,_ dan hanya menatap pada Daiki, yang kembali tersenyum tiga jari, menyipitkan mata hingga Satsuki seperti melihat matahari di antara guyuran hujan yang dibencinya.

Sejak saat itu, Daiki selalu membuat hujan terasa lebih baik. Daiki selalu bersamanya ketika hujan turun membatalkan segala rencananya, Daiki selalu di sana, bercerita atau hanya sekadar menguar presensi. Daiki ada di sana, saat hujan turun dan Satsuki memilih menerjangnya, dengan menggenggam lengan itu, erat dan hangat, dan ia tak akan lupa bahwa Daiki ada di sana, di antara hujan dan lembap udara mobil, dan jaket yang terjatuh dari bahu, dan ciuman—ciuman pertama mereka.

Tapi malam ini, malam ini tidak lebih baik dari hari di mana untuk pertama kalinya Satsuki membenci hujan.

Hujan, malam, dan Akashi Seijurou.

Satsuki mengingat-ingat apakah ada yang lebih buruk dari ini. Apakah ada yang lebih menyesakkan dari tubuh lembap terguyur hujan, terjebak di jalanan kampus yang sudah sepi, dan bertemu Akashi setelah berbulan-bulan lalu. Pertemuan terakhir mereka tidak terhitung baik, pun pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya. Yang Satsuki lakukan hanya penolakan—ketika Akashi memintanya berhubungan seks, ketika Akashi memintanya untuk bertahan, ketika Akashi memintanya memakai pakaian _itu_ lagi, Satsuki mengingat begitu jelas.

Atas dasar refleks dan pertahanan diri, ia menggapai ponselnya, menekan cepat pada _speed dial_ di angka satu dan menempelkannya di telinga dengan sangat perlahan. (Satsuki tak ingin Akashi menyadari ketakutannya, Satsuki tak ingin Akashi tahu ia tengah terintimidasi, Satsuki tak ingin Akashi tahu bahwa sampai saat ini pun, ia masih membutuhkan perlindungan Aomine Daiki ketika berhadapan dengannya). Tapi kemudian suara Daiki terdengar jauh, jauh, jauh dari ekpektasinya. Daiki berkata ia akan mandi, dan ia berkata bahwa ia _lelah_. Bahwa malam ini, di antara hujan dan kelam yang menusuk, Daiki _benar-benar_ tak ada di sini.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Satsuki."

Gadis itu masih memasang pertahanan dengan kedok sekasual mungkin. Satsuki tersenyum, tipis, sampai ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rupa senyumnya. _Akashi tidak akan macam-macam. Ia akan baik-baik saja._

"Kau terlihat … pucat." Akashi mengujar lagi, sosoknya mendekat selangkah dan Satsuki segera mundur dua langkah. _Sial, ia salah. Satsuki salah perhitungan._ Maka saat itu, mata Akashi berkilat begitu saja, berkilat ketika pada akhirnya menyadari bahwa Satsuki tengah dalam keadaan kondisi terintimidasi.

"Ah, kau menghindariku?" Ia menyeringai, kembali mendekat, kembali diberi dua langkah mundur—begitu seterusnya. "Kau takut denganku—" dan tangan itu, tangan itu kini mencekal lengannya, "—kau takut dengaku, Satsuki Momoi."

"AKASHI-KUN!"

"Uh-oh, Satsuki." Akashi refleks melepaskan cekalannya, mengangkat tangan sebatas dada dan menyeringai lagi. "Tak perlu berteriak, hei." Matanya yang berbeda warna itu berkilat lagi, tanda bahwa lelaki itu tak terancam sama sekali dengan teriakan Satsuki. "Toh, tak akan ada yang membantumu lagi, kan? Si Aomine tolol itu berada jauh dari sini, kan? Kheh—" Kali ini, Satsuki kembali dicekal, dengan tarikan yang luar biasa kencang dan tak bisa gadis itu hindari. Mulutnya segera ditahan telapak besar Akashi, sedang tubuhnya didominasi sebelah tangan lelaki itu yang bebas, sakit, mengerat di pinggangnya dengan protektif. "Kau tidak bisa menolakku lagi, _Satsuki._ "

Ponsel Satsuki jatuh ketika Akashi menggigit telinganya. Teriakannya teredam, masih kepada tangan Akashi yang menyumpal. Satsuki merasakan tubuh Akashi kini mendorongnya jauh, jauh, lagi, sampai punggungnya menabrak sebuah tembok lembap yang masih basah. Suara hujan masih mendominasi, dan ia bisa merasakan titik-titiknya mulai menjatuhi tubuhnya yang di bawah tekanan Akashi.

"Aku akan melakukannya di mobilku kalau saja kau bisa bersabar sedikit." Embusan kasar terasa di telinga Satsuki, gadis itu mengerang lagi. "Tapi kalau kau terus seperti ini … aku tak keberatan jika harus melakukannya di sini."

Akashi menekan tubuh Satsuki, bersiap melepas sumpalan telapaknya pada mulut Satsuki untuk kemudian digantikan dengan bibirnya. Melumat kasar, menyentuh habis seolah sudah terlalu lama ia menahannya.

Tapi, baru lima detik—

"Bajingan sialan."

—kerah bajunya ditarik, wajahnya terhadiahi segenggam pukulan yang menyakitkan, _satu kali, dua kali, tiga, empat._

"Begitu cara orang terhormat sepertimu memperlakukan wanita?"

 _Lima._

"Siala—"

 _Enam._

"Kuharap Akashi malu memiliki keturunan sepertimu, bajingan."

 _Tujuh._

Dan saat itu, Satsuki merasakan tangannya ditarik—tidak dalam intensitas kasar sebagaimana yang dilakukan Akashi tadi. Tidak. Hanya, tarikan lembut, tak menuntut, sedikit kaku.

"Kuharap aku tak datang terlambat."

Mereka melangkah di bawah guyuran hujan, gelapnya malam. Satsuki masih meraba-raba dalam pandang punggung tegap dan jemari panjang yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Mereka terasa seperti milik Daiki—panjang dan menghangatkan, dan memproteksi lebih dari apa pun juga.

 _Ia seperti Daiki_.

"Kau … s-siapa?"

Saat sosoknya berbalik, berstagnasi, dalam satu senyum yang tak lepas (sebab wajahnya tak begitu akrab dengan senyum dan tawa lebar yang tetiba), Satsuki melihat warna merah gelap familier itu di ujung matanya.

"Kagami. Kagami Taiga," senyumnya. "Kau tidak lupa, kan? Teman Kuroko Tetsuya."

.

* * *

Ponsel Satsuki tak bisa dihubungi hingga keesokan hari.

Daiki hampir frustrasi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelepon telepon rumah Satsuki, membuat ibu gadis itu terkekeh dan mengira bahawa si penelepon dengan anak gadisnya itu tengah bertengkar atau semacamnya.

"Aa—tidak, Bi. Kami tidak bertengkar. Hanya, sejak semalam aku belum bisa menghubungi nomor Satsuki. Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

 _"Satsuki baik-baik saja. Semalam memang pulang agak larut, katanya ada urusan kampus dan ia tidak dapat kendaraan umum. Jadi harus menunggu temannya untuk dapat diantar pulang."_

Daiki mengerutkan kening. Sampai sini, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berjengit. Satsuki akan bilang padanya jika ada urusan kampus, apalagi hingga larut. Ia juga akan melapor jika pulang tanpa menggunakan moda transportasi umum—entah itu bersama teman sekelasnya, atau ketika bertemu dengan anggota Kisedai lainnya.

Lelaki itu menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, "Jadi … semalam Satsuki pulang dengan temannya?"

 _"Ya, Bibi tidak melihatnya, sih. Tapi dari suaranya, sepertinya laki-laki. Mungkin Kise-kun atau Midorima-kun? Soalnya membawa mobil."_

Daiki terdiam lagi. Ada keganjilan yang bertandang di rongga dadanya sebelum kemudian ia mendengar kekehan Ibu Satsuki lagi.

 _"Apa Dai-chan sedang cemburu?"_ katanya, tertawa. _"Kalau itu yang Dai-chan khawatirkan, tenang saja, Satsuki tidak pernah bercerita apa pun tentang laki-laki lain selain Dai-chan. Hingga pagi kemarin, Satsuki masih merengek dan curhat pada Bibi kalau dia sangat merindukan Dai-chan."_

Satu senyum terlesap simpul di atas bibir Daiki. Memang, dadanya terasa sedikit menghangat, hanya saja, ada yang belum melegakan. Tidak sebelum ia benar-benar mendengar suara Satsuki.

 _"Dai-chan ingin berbicara dengan Satsuki?"_

Hening, lama. Pikirannya berlabuh pada malam-malam sebelum kemarin. Satsuki akan menelopnnya jika ia memang _benar-benar_ ingin bicara padanya. Meski tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ponsel gadis itu, kehabisan baterai, eror, ataupun hal-hal lainnya, setidaknya Daiki harus menekan sedikit lagi rasa sesak yang membuncah akan rindu untuk memberikan Satsuki sedikit ruang. Ia memang tak merasa salah, tak ada yang salah di antara mereka, hanya saja, Daiki masih menaut yakin bahwasanya tak perlu menghampiri Satsuki sampai seperti ini. Sebab jika gadis itu ingin, ia yang akan menghampiri Daiki.

"Tidak usah, Bi." Akhirnya, terempas. "Aku hanya memastikan keadaannya saja. Maaf sudah merepotkan Bibi, titip salam untuk Satsuki."

Telepon ditutup, dan Daiki tetap merasa ada keganjilan yang menyusup.

.

* * *

Ketika pada akhirnya nomor Satsuki kembali aktif, itu adalah tiga hari setelah hari itu. Satsuki menghubunginya lebih dulu dan berkata jangan khawatir, jangan khawatir, karena ia tak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, karena tidak ada yang terjadi. Jangan khawatir _, jangan khawatir,_ namun kenyataannya ujar-ujar Satsukilah yang membuatnya semakin khawatir.

 _Apa yang sudah kulewatkan?_

Mereka berkonversasi seperti biasa, Satsuki menanyakan kabar dan berbisik uar-uar rindu. Satsuki berkata ia sudah menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya dan bersiap untuk menyambut libur semester. Ia berkata pada Daiki, apakah oke jika ia menyusul ke Australia. Tapi lelaki itu menolak dengan dalih bahwa Satsuki tak akan menemukan apa-apa. Sebab di masa-masa libur gadis itu, Daiki masih harus berlatih keras tanpa hari libur. Satsuki hanya akan mendapatkan sia-sia jika benar-benar memaksa menyusulnya.

Hari itu, Daiki ingin bertanya tentang _malam itu_ , malam di mana ponsel Satsuki tak dapat dihubungi hingga berhari-hari. Juga jarak yang sempat terbentang di antara relasi psikis mereka. _Kenapa?_ Ia melontar di dalam pikiran, menimbang dalam ragu bagaimana ia memulainya. Satsuki seperti tidak ingin ditanya, sebab sewajarnya, ia akan bercerita saja tanpa harus Daiki bersusah-payah dalam ragu begini. Ia terlampau mengenal Satsuki, itu sudah seperti _template_ di sudut kepalanya, ia bisa menebak ini-itu, segala sifat, sikap, pergerakan, dan meski dari jauh-jauh hari kemarin ia terus menghindari, pada akhirnya Daiki harus menyadari; ada yang salah, ada yang salah dengan mereka. Atau setidaknya, _dengan Satsuki_.

"Satsuki,"

 _"Hm?"_

"Apa yang terjadi malam itu?"

Satsuki tidak segera menjawab, hanya terdengar desisan pelan dan gesekan yang menganggu.

"Satsuki."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Satsuki?"

Daiki mendengar gemerisik aneh dari ponselnya, bersubtitusi dengan napas tak teratur yang tak bisa ditutupi, kemudian isak-isak kecil, panik, panik, _panik_ —

"SATSUKI."

 _"Kau tidak di sini, Dai-chan. Kau tidak di sini. Kau tak ada di sini dan aku seharusnya menyadari itu."_

"Satsu—"

 _"Kau tidak di sini."_

"Satsuki, katakan ada apa?"

 _"Kau tidak di sini, Dai-chan. Aku … takut. Aku takut dan kau tidak di sini_ — _"_

"DEMI TUHAN, SATSUKI!"

 _"AKU TIDAK BISA! KAU TIDAK DI SINI! AKU MEMBENCI JARAK SIALAN INI!"_

"SATSUKI—"

 _tut tut tut._

Sambungan diputus.

.

* * *

Dunia Satsuki berubah menggelap, hujan kembali turun, kilat kembali menghantui, dan hidup semakin sesak.

Ia memang bukan perempuan terlampau baik, baginya, ia sudah cukup berpengalaman mengetahui tipikal Akashi sebab di kencan-kencan masa lalunya, ia sudah terbiasa. Ia terbiasa menerima perlakuan kasar, lumat-lumat paksa, perintah absolut. Ia tak bisa menolak sebab Akashi memang tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun bisa menolaknya. Satsuki memejam dan merapal doa atas nama jatuh suka. Ia mengerti, alasannya saat itu—sebab sedikit banyak, ia memiliki perasaan pada Akashi. Perasaan yang untuk pertama kalinya menguar di bilah dada.

Batasnya adalah malam di mana hujan hampir turun, dan Akashi dengan sentuh-sentuh intimnya berkata di telinga Satsuki; _aku menginginkanmu, semuanya._ Dan gadis itu perlu sepersekian detik mencerna kontatif dari lontaran si emperor. Saraf refleksnya bekerja dan ia melepaskan Akashi, bergerak dalam lesap dan tolakkan implikatif. Ia takut bertemu Akashi setelahnya, ia bertanya pada Daiki, apakah lelaki yang meminta _itu_ pada teman kencannya adalah wajar. Namun jawaban Daiki berada di dasar kontra, dan, menjadi satu dari sekian alasan Satsuki menyadari hubungannya dengan Akashi adalah tidak sehat.

Saat itu, Satsuki tak takut mengambil risiko. Ia berani menantang Akashi akan retasnya hubungan mereka, menolak secara eksplisit, dan berlindung di tameng Daiki. Satsuki merasa aman sebab di sana ada Daiki, yang akan menangkup jemarinya, menariknya mendekat dalam uar-uar hangat tubuhnya. Daiki ada di sana, menatap Akashi dengan jutaan tantang dan memproteksi Satsuki sekuat memberi gejolak baru pada perasaan tak terdefinisi, yang membentuk suatu kesepahaman, bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan, _lebih dari sekadar sahabat._ Bahwa meski Daiki tak berkata apa-apa, mereka mengerti, mengerti posisi di hati masing-masing. Satsuki tak apa-apa. Ia merasa aman.

Tapi, malam itu. Malam itu pada akhirnya Satsuki mengalami ketakutannya. Akashi. Kembali dengan mata yang lebih berkilat, dendam, _hasrat_ , kesempatan. Ia hadir dengan sosok yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya, menjadi antagonis berengsek yang mampu merenggut mimpi masa depannya dalam satu rampas. Satsuki sangat takut, sangat takut hingga rasanya ingin mati saja.

Dan ketika itulah Satsuki menyadari, tak ada presensi Daiki di sini. Walau mereka menaut relasi dalam separasi yang tersambung sinyal-sinyal ponsel, walau mereka masih saling meyapa setiap hari, tapi hanya itu. Hanya itu dan tak ada presensi. Semuanya menjadi tidak penting lagi; kepercayaan, janji-janji, komitmen—tak ada yang penting lagi ketika satu-satunya yang dibutuhkan hanyalah eksistensi.

Dan tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan hal krusial itu; eksistensi, keberadaan yang absolut.

Sebab pada akhirnya, yang istimewa akan kalah dengan yang selalu ada.

.

* * *

"Katakan padaku, kau ingin aku bagaimana?"

Di sela tiga hari kemudian, ia kembali menghubungi Satsuki. Daiki selalu memberikan waktu kepadanya, menunggu hingga desak dan ledakan itu berstagnasi sebagaimana mestinya, supaya Satsuki kembali seperti Satsuki-nya, menelepon terlebih dahulu, berkata dengan pelan dan sedikit manja, _aku merindukanmu, Dai-chan. Jam berapa kau selesai latihan?_ Tapi lagi-lagi, itu tak terjadi. Satsuki tak bergerak pada konvergensi sehingga membuat Daiki sesak sendiri, berpikir apakah lagi-lagi ia yang salah, _mengapa mengapa_ , mengapa ia tak kunjung meneleponnya dan _apa maunya_.

Daiki mulai terbiasa dengan keheningan ini, yang tercipta di antara gemerisik khas panggilan jarak jauh dan suara-suara angin Tokyo – Australia yang menyatu. Ia lebih akrab dengan napas tersekat Satsuki, mulai melupakan bagaimana caranya membuat gadis itu tertawa sedemikian mudah. Sebab, di bulan-bulan terakhir ini, ia mulai kehilangan itu semua.

"Satsuki,"

 _"Aku tidak tahu."_

Terempas menyakitkan.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

 _"Aku percaya Dai-chan, tapi aku tak percaya waktu."_

Daiki kehilangan poros hidupnya untuk kemudian mencari-cari sanggahan, mengepal kepala ranjang, dan merematnya kuat di sana. Ia mundur dan menyandarkan tubuh di antara dinding-dinding putih dingin dan menyadari itu tak lebih dingin dibanding dengan hatinya.

"Kenapa?" Ia mengujar, mencoba menyingkirkan sekat di tenggorokan. "Dua tahun lagi, Satsuki."

Daiki mencoba tak membayangkan senyum kering familier Satsuki, ketika gadis itu menelan sakit, ketika fakta tak diharapkan hadir menyambangi dirinya. Ketika waktu terus berjalan dan berdetak setiap detik memberi resonansi dan mengalihkan Daiki dari segala kakofoni, membuatnya berpikir betapa jahatnya ia, berjalan setiap detik tanpa mau berhenti sesaat untuk sekadar menoleh, bertanya apakah sgalanya baik-baik saja, apakah semua sudah lengkap dan tak ada yang tertinggal. Ia tak pernah melakukannya. Waktu tak pernah melakukannya.

Dua tahun itu dua belas bulan, tujuh ratus tiga puluh hari. Dan mereka masih punya puluhan juta detik untuk diarungi mulai dari sekarang.

Waktu mampu membuatmu mati, kalau ia mau.

"Aku mohon, Satsuki." Dalam hal ini, Daiki tak akan pernah menguarkan verbalisasi itu lagi. Ia hanya akan memohon kepada Satsuki, untuk pertama dan terakhir. "Tetaplah jadi rumahku sampai aku pulang nanti."

Ia ingin mengecup Satsuki saat itu juga, maka Daiki mengatakannya. Ia mengatakan hingga matanya mengerat dan tangannya yang mengepal semakin kebas. Ia membiarkan panas di rongga dadanya semakin menyesak, meronta ingin pecah.

Maka dari sana, tangis. Daiki mendengarnya lagi.

 _"Aku masih merindukan Dai-chan."_

.

* * *

Satsuki sudah mempertaruhkan perasaannya semenjak surat putih itu datang dan melambai di kotak surat milik keluarga Aomine. Ia sudah menguras habis air mata di antara hari-hari sulit dan isak-isak sakit. Baginya, ketika itu, _ia akan senang jika Dai-chan senang_ , ia mendukung secara penuh sepeti Satsuki belasan tahun lalu, yang tersenyum lebar ketika Daiki mengatakan ia ingin jadi polisi, yang ikut merengek ketika Daiki meminta seragam kecil, yang tersenyum mali-malu, saat Daiki berlagak seolah menjadi suami dewasa dengan profresi impiannya. Satsuki masih mengingatnya.

Tapi, waktu memang tak setenang ombak pagi hari. Ia tahu mereka punya jutaan sudut-sudut lancip yang siap menusuk, menggores luka, menyiram air garam di atas luka. Ia punya banyak kesempatan untuk memanfaatkan semesta, dan takdir, sebagaimana hadirnya Akashi di antara penantian-penantiannya akan Daiki, tamengnya, segalanya.

Ia pernah merasa sangat marah dan begitu kecewa, Daiki tak ada di sini. Ia tak ada dan tak ada artinya. Eksistensi di atas segalanya, itu, itu saja. Presensi menjadi hal paling krusial dan semuanya hilang, hilang. Tapi, mungkin karena ia sudah terlampau lama bersama Daiki. Ia mengingat jutaan detik sebelum ini, di mana Daiki selalu ada di sana, menemani, segalanya, menjadi yang paling mengerti dan tempatnya _pulang._ Bagaimana lelaki itu selalu menjadi rumah di antara peristirahatan-peristirahatan Satsuki di tempat lain, ia masih di sana berdiri kokoh dan seolah tak mampu diterjang apa pun.

Lantas salahkah jika lelaki itu memintanya menunggu? Dua tahun.

 _Hanya_ dua tahun, dan seharusnya ia sudah tak perlu meragukan apa pun.

Malam itu, Satsuki memang kalut. Ketika ia membentak dan berhenti menghubungi Daiki. Ketika ia terbawa arus dan bertemu _yang lain_. Salahkah ia? Salahkah jika ia merasa _sedikit, sedikit saja_ dari presensi Daiki mampu disubtitusi orang lain.

Tapi jika itu salah, maka Satsuki akan menebusnya dengan jutaan detik ke depan ini.

Ia akan menunggu Daiki dan tetap menjadi rumah untuknya.

.

* * *

Tapi, suatu waktu, Satsuki begitu membenci menunggu.

"Kau akan menunggunya?"

Satu anggukan. "Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk tak menunggunya. Ia akan pulang. Ia memintaku tetap jadi rumahnya."

"Hanya itu?"

Gadis itu menoleh, memerhatikan figur tegap yang semakin familier akhir-akhir ini. Senyumnya yang tak lebar, sisi rambutnya yang menggelap, jemarinya yang panjang, garis rahangnya, alisnya … alisnya.

"Memang hanya itu."

Dan sosok itu ikut menoleh, menaut mata Satsuki yang seterang rambutnya, berkilat dan menggoda tanpa diminta. _Ia cantik, cantik. Mengapa ia begitu cantik._

"Ia memintamu seakan kau adalah miliknya."

Kilat di netra, Satsuki berstagnasi di luar kuasa.

"Padahal, ia bahkan tak pernah sama sekali memintamu untuk jadi miliknya."

.

* * *

Dan begitulah semuanya pecah, berkeping-keping.

Tak ada kata cinta sejauh yang Satsuki ingat.

Tak ada klaim-klaim kepemilikan selain sentuhannya yang hangat, yang tak tergantikan, yang teristimewa.

Daiki tak pernah berkata apa-apa.

Perihal ia mencintainya, atau _tidak_.

.

* * *

Satu minggu.

Satu minggu Daiki merasa segala katastrofe terparah akan relasinya dengan Satsuki mereda, satu minggu.

Tapi ternyata, itu bukan.

Pagi yang panas membuatnya bangun lebih awal, ketika itu. Padahal tubuh Daiki tak pernah peduli dengan segala intensitas musim yang terjadi di sana. Toh, meski Tokyo masih akan lebih sejuk di musim panas dibanding dengan Australia, tapi Daiki tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Ia akan tetap terlelap pulas di asrama, ditambah ketika waktu pulang latihan begitu larut dan ia tak peduli lagi dengan segala macam hal kecuali segala rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tapi pagi itu memang berbeda.

Pintu kamar asramanya diketuk sepersekian menit kemudian. Daiki semakin menajamkan pandangan dan melempar selimut tipis yang membuatnya semakin gerah. Ia melangkah tak stabil di atas lantai, dengan tubuh terlingkup _boxer_ dan singlet. Ia membuka pintu, di sana, di depan mata mengantuknya, Nash—teman kamar sebelah sekaligus satu pelatihannya—menatap penuh dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

"Kabar gembira."

Begitu katanya, tanpa uar-uar intonasi naik tapi tetap mengodekan sebuah selebrasi.

Daiki mendorong pintu untuk terbuka semakin lebar, badannya ia sandarkan di sisinya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan masih menatap malas rekan sepersatuannya itu. "Tentang?"

"Kau bisa baca sendiri. Hanya sepuluh murid pelatihan terbaik yang mendapatkan ini," katanya lagi. "Bersyukurlah kau setelah ini."

Ketika Nash pergi, Daiki merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Perasaannya berlari entah ke mana, mencipta bias-bias aneh yang mengambang dan seolah terbang menuju tempat pendaratan. Ia mundur perlahan, menutup pintu, mengatur napasnya sejenak dan memastikan perasaannya tak jatuh mencelos secara tiba-tiba.

Ia memegang sebuah surat berwarna putih bersih. Dan ini dengan begitu saja menguarkan memento yang membuat Daiki tak nyaman beberapa tahun lalu.

Surat itu dari kantor kepolisian pusat Australia.

Sedikit basa-basi dan pembukaan yang membuat Daiki mengernyit. Ia ber- _skimming_ sembari berharap tak menemukan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Tapi mungkin semesta tak pernah mendengarkannya, semesta membencinya entah karena apa, sebab mereka selalu mengatur—selalu, kehidupan Daiki secara tiba-tiba dan begitu saja.

Di sana tertulis sebuah ucapan selamat.

Sepuluh orang dari berarus-ratus murid pelatihan akademi polisi yang ditempati Daiki, berhak menerima kontrak satu tahun pelatihan tambahan, sebelum akhirnya direkrut oleh kepolisian Australia untuk mengabdi di sana.

Kesempatan menjadi satuan kepolisian Australia ada di depan mata Daiki.

Karier masa depannya tercetak jelas sudah.

Ia akan jadi polisi. Yang berprestasi. Yang siap direkrut kepolisian luar negeri.

Dan detik itu, inilah, _inilah_ —(Daiki berbisik dalam hari, memejam mata, mendesis, memukul dinding yang tak salah apa pun).

Inilah ujian terbesarnya,

antara hidupnya, dengan Satsuki.

.

* * *

Segera di malam harinya, Daiki menghubungi Satsuki.

Ia sudah mengira-ngira berbagai spekulasi dan, dan meski di dalam hati ia berteriak untuk menerima segala risiko (Daiki tak mengerti lagi, dalam tahap ini, ia harus seperti apa lagi) namun ada celah-celah kecil di dasar hatinya yang merasa ketakutan, menggigil hingga terasa di belulang, dan ia hanya mampu menggertakkan gigi, dan mengepal jemari. Menjadi pengecut di negeri ini.

 _"Dai-chan?"_

Suara Satsuki masih seperti yang dikenalnya, bertahun-tahun, tolong jangan ingatkan berapa tahun sebab Daiki juga sudah mengerti—itu terlampau lama, terlalu lama, dan ia masih merasa suara itu begitu menyenangkan, untuk didengar, untuk ditangkap indera pendengar dan membuatnya nyaman dengan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

"Sudah di rumah?" Daiki menjawab dengan suara sekat yang lesap. Ia mengusap keringat di dahi dan membesarkan AC, merasakan oksigen semakin mengempis dan panas, panas. Tetapi telapak tangannya dingin.

 _"Belum lama sampai,"_ jawabnya, kecil. Suara itu terdengar menggumam, dan Daiki masih bisa membayangkan Satsuki mengepal ponselnya di atas tempat tidur berbaring miring berbagi suara dengan bantal di kepalanya. Ia merindukan sosok itu, astaga. _Sangat. "Bagaimana latihan hari ini?"_

"Baik," jawabnya, pendek. Tapi kemudian ia berdeham dan mencoba mencari kata-katanya yang terbang entah ke mana. "Belum ingin tidur, kan? Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Di sana, Daiki mendengar gemerisik kencang. Seperti Satsuki berpindah posisi tubuh atau apa. Helaan napasnya memendek dan tedengar semakin berat. Ia mengenalnya sebagai responsif kebertanyaan yang dipintal gadis itu. _"Ya, aku di sini, Dai-chan."_

"Satsuki,"

Maka, Daiki mengatakannya. Segalanya. Mimpi-mimpinya yang tercapai dan segala _honor_ yang diterimanya. Ia berkata dengan osilasi jelas di setiap kata, klausa, kalimat. Mengantarnya sedikit putus-putus dan masih dengan sekat-sekat itu. Ia berkata, kemudian menghela napas, melanjutkan, berbagi napas lagi. Daiki belum ingin mendengar dan belum ingin fokus pada suara napas Satsuki di sana—sebab ia takut, itu akan menjadi distraksi besar untuknya. Maka Daiki terus berbicara, terus, terus, _terus,_ sampai suaranya terasa habis dan tenggorokannya kering, sakit.

Barulah ia terdiam.

Membiarkan detik jam mendominasi dan mengingatkannya akan waktu-waktu yang sialan itu.

Di antaranya, napas Satsuki akhirnya terdengar.

(Mengejutkan) normal dan halus tanpa untaian putus-putus. Terlampau normal. Satsuki tak dibebani oksigen yang menipis seperti miliknya di sini, tak ada isakan—yang Daiki prediksi, tak ada hujat-hujat dan teriakan—satu lagi yang Daiki prediksi, tak ada suara, hanya tenang. Tenang yang tidak wajar.

Hingga,

 _"Itu saja?"_

 _Itu saja?_

Daiki menelan ludahnya. "Ya."

Sepersekian menit, _lagi_ , tak ada suara. Sampai akhirnya angin berembus dan membuat tengkuk Daiki diterpa gelenyar aneh, ganjil.

Saat Satsuki kembali berkata. "Kau tahu, Dai-chan? Terkadang, aku ingin menukar segala hal agar aku bisa menjadi salah satu mimpimu itu. Tapi, tidak. Tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dan sekarang, selamat, gapailah mimpimu. Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Untuk kesekian kali repetisi, telepon ditutup kembali.

.

* * *

Satsuki tahu ia tak akan mampu menahan likuid netra lebih lama lagi. Sedetik setelah ia menutup telepon Daiki, ia menangis. Tangis pertama yang bersamaan dengan pecahan hati serta harap-harap di dua puluh satu tahun hidupnya. Ia kira ia sudah menjadi pusat hidup orang itu, di antara mimpi-mimpi, di antara segala hal yang sudah terjadi. Tapi, belum. Tetap belum. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melangkahinya.

Ponselnya kembali berdering, Satsuki ingin melemparkannya kepada dinding, membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping—sebagaimana hatinya—tapi ia tak ingin seperti itu. Ia ingin menjadi bijak setidaknya di hadapan Daiki. Meski seluruhnya sakit hingga ke sudut-sudut terkecil konatrukai tubuhnya, ia tak akan membuat dirinya menjadi egois lagi.

Maka, ia mengangkatnya.

 _"Satsuki, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu."_

Ia tersenyum kering, menjawab terlampau pelan. "Ya, Dai-chan? Aku harus mendengarkan apa lagi?"

 _"Aku punya rencana masa depan. Semuanya. Telah matang. Dan itu bersamamu, Satsuki."_ Suaranya penuh tahan-tahan dan lirih, dan menyedihkan.

Satsuki menjawab tak kalah lirih. "Apa rencana masa depanmu adalah menghancurkan mimpi yang sekian lama kau harapkan hanya demi aku? Tidak, Dai-chan. Kau berhak mendapatkan mimpimu. Bukan aku."

 _"Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Aku akan mendapatkan dua-duanya. Aku bisa mendapatkan kau dan mimpiku. Aku bisa. Asal kau …"_

Hening. Stagnasi.

 _"Dengar, Satsuki. Kita bisa melakukan ini."_ Satsuki mendengar suara itu semakin jauh. Di sini, di kamarnya, ia merasa kegelapan menelannya. Memakannya begitu saja hingga yang tersisa hanya rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ia menggeleng, tidak bisa, tidak bisa. Apakah ia begitu tega menghancurkan Daiki dan memintanya pulang? Ke sini? Sebab itulah satu-satunya jalan keluar jika mereka ingin akhir yang bahagia. Satsuki tak mau lagi separasi sialan. Ia tak mau. Kecuali. _"Pindah. Kau pindah. Australia tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, Satsuki. Dan mungkin, akan menjadi lebih indah jika kita menyusurinya berdua. Aku akan membeli apartemen, nanti. Aku akan menabungkan gajiku. Kita bisa menabung bersama-sama dan hidup dalam batas berkecukupan. Kita bisa membuat perpustakaan, seperti yang kau inginkan. Kau bisa sesekali mengajar. Kita … kita bisa hidup, dan kalau kau tak keberatan, mencipta beberapa anak. Aku ingin … kau di sini. Aku ingin kau menemaniku di sini, Satsuki. Bersama mimpiku. Kita bisa menjadikan semua ini akhir yang bahagia."_

Rentetan kalimat Daiki seperti angin yang membawanya terbang, begitu jauh, terlalu tinggi, dan menjadikannya tak tergapai. _Tak tergapai._ Australia dan segala yang Daiki bicarakan. Tidakkah ia berpikir? Tidakkah lelaki itu berpikir semuanya tak sesederhana itu? Mimpi membuat segalanya terlihat mudah? Daiki egois dan Satsuki tak mengerti apakah pemikirannya atau memang Daiki yang salah. Cukup sudah ia menanti selama setahun lebih, menyanggupi jutaan detik yang tersisa, dan kemudian segalanya datang merusak begitu saja. Dan Daiki hanya mengatakan _"Aku ingin kau menemaniku di sini, Satsuki. Bersama mimpiku. Kita bisa menjadikan semua ini akhir yang bahagia."_

 _Omong kosong._

Bahkan Daiki tak bisa menyelamatkannya malam itu. Dan ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang _malam itu._

Akhir bahagia mereka mungkin tak lagi sama. Satsuki juga punya mimpi, Satsuki juga punya rancangan rencana yang ia bangun untuk masa depannya. Dan itu di Tokyo. Tak sedikit pun Australia masuk di antaranya. Ia tak pernah membersitkan itu dalam ruam pemikirannya. Meski mimpinya telampau sederhana, ia ingin membuat perpustakaan, membuat sekolah untuk anak-anak kurang mampu, mengajar beberapa di antaranya; tetapi bukan berarti Daiki berhak mengacaukan itu semua. Meski Satsuki cinta, _cinta cinta cinta_ hingga rasanya ia hampir mati. Tapi, ia tidak bisa.

Sebab lagi-lagi, Satsuki tak pernah, dan tak akan pernah mengerti alasan di balik semua itu. Alasan Daiki memintanya ke sana.

 _Katakan, katakan._

Dan Daiki tak pernah benar-benar mengatakannya.

Malam itu, di detik jam yang berdentang dua belas kali, untuk terakhir kalinya, Satsuki memberi afirmasi.

"Maaf, Dai-chan. Aku tidak bisa. Kau harusnya menawarkan itu hanya kepada wanita yang pernah kauberi pernyataan, bahwa kau _mencintainya_."

Suara gertakan keras dari permukaan dinding berbunyi dan ponsel Satsuki hancur berkeping-keping.

.

* * *

Dari sekian banyak hal bodoh yang tertanam dalam diri seorang Aomine Daiki, mungkin jatuh cinta menempati posisi pertamanya.

Jangan katakan pengalaman, meski ia berkencan dengan setengah lusin wanita, dulu, memperlakukannya seolah-olah ialah _gentle_ yang mengerti lebih banyak dari apa pun, tapi tetap saja, jangan katakan.

Tetaplah ia si bodoh. Tetaplah ia si _bodoh_. Bodoh yang mengaku dan berteriak pada diri sendiri bahwa ia mencintai sahabatnya, ia mencintai Satsuki. Dari semua wanita yang dikencani, ia tetap kepada Satsuki. Bahkan hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya, setelah ia mendapat segala fisik dan uar-uar penuh letupan itu bibirnya tak juga bergerak, untuk menguar, untuk mendeklarasikan satu hal—yang nyatanya menjadi pusat dari segala gaung di hatinya.

Ia meminta Satsuki begitu saja, memintanya seolah ia menjadi yang paling berhak. Ia berkata tentang masa depan dan mimpi-mimpi, _dan anak-anak_ , padahal cinta pun tak pernah ia lontarkan. Memang terkadang beberapa hal tak memerlukan kata-kata, tidak, hanya saja, cinta bukanlah salah satunya.

Ia masih membutuhkan verbalisasi itu.

Dan kini, ketika malam-malam panjang dan akhirnya Daiki menyadari itu semua. Ia sudah terlambat.

Daiki tak bisa menghubungi Satsuki meskipun ia mencobanya berkali-kali di keesokan hari, esoknya lagi, esoknya lagi, dan esok-esoknya lagi.

Daiki mencoba dan mencoba kembali. Ia tak tahu, bahkan tak tahu hingga sekarang apa yang membuat waktu begitu kejam padanya, apa yang membuat segalanya begitu sulit dan tak akan pernah menjadi mudah lagi. Ia bermimpi akan Satsuki, akan senyumnya yang perlahan menipis, melinear, hilang, hilang sama sekali. Ia bermimpi tentang jemari Satsuki yang ditaut jemari lain, yang lebih kokoh, lebih pasti, dan tak bodoh akan verbalisasi romansa.

Di kemudian hari, Daiki akhirnya harus menyadari.

Kisah mereka tak akan pernah berakhir bahagia.

.

* * *

 _and_

 _suddenly,_

 _you were made_

 _of all the sad stories_

 _i didn't want to read_

 _anymore.(*)_

* * *

Sejauh yang Daiki ingat, ia kembali bertemu Satsuki tujuh tahun kemudian.

Daiki terempas jauh ketika sampai di Narita dan udara Tokyo yang hampir ia lupa mengempitnya di sini. Napasnya ia embus dan kulitnya yang masih lembap akan udara tersapu begitu saja dengan angin yang ia rindukan. Berapa tahun, berapa tahun ia kabur dari sini dan tak menjadikannya rumah lagi?

Di langkahnya ada beban yang terselimuti, namun ia membawa harga diri dengan pin pangkat yang terselubung di antara koper-kopernya. Mimpinya tak menggantung lagi di ruang kepala, sebab kini sudah tertaut di genggaman. Hanya, ada yang kurang. Ada yang kurang dan tak akan pernah tercukupi ketika jauh, jauh, jauh di sana ia melihat Satsuki. Menangkapnya di mata dan tersenyum begitu lembut. Sebagaimana seharusnya seorang sahabat, seorang sahabat yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Ia masih Satsuki ketika Daiki menyadarinya, meski rambut dikuncir, helai poninya yang selalu terjatuh di antara kening hingga mencapai pangkal hidung sudah tidak ada. Wajahnya bertransformasi menjadi begitu dewasa, dan tenang, dan senyumnya masih melenakan, ketika ia menatap Daiki dengan mata yang sama namun cara pandang yang berbeda. Pakaiannya masih sebagaimana seharusnya, membuat Daiki sedikit tenang bahwa selama ini, hampir satu dekade kurang tahun mereka putus komunikasi dan lebih dari itu dipisah separasi, setidaknya Satsuki terus hidup dengan dunia-dunia bahagia miliknya.

"Dai-chan!"

Ia memeluk di tubuh dan tangannya yang kecil bertandang di punggung Daiki, mengelusnya, menguar sejuta rindu (yang tak pernah sampai). Tapi kemudian begitu saja ia melepasnya, tersenyum lagi tanpa rona-rona di wajah, tanpa romantisme di mata dan ia hanya berlaku platonis. Menyadarkan Daiki, menendang kepalanya jatuh semakin jatuh ketika akhirnya mengingat semuanya, ia berdamai pada Satsuki untuk masa depan gadis itu. Masa depan yang kini telah digapainya.

"Kau berdua saja? Di mana sopir pribadimu itu, cih."

Satsuki merengut dan memukul Daiki ringan di bahu. "Dia bekerja. Salah kau pulang di hari kerja seperti ini, aku jadi harus mencari taksi karena tak ada yang mengantar, tahu."

Daiki tersenyum miring dan menahan rentetan deklaratif lagi, matanya yang biru kini refleks beralih pada satu sosok di sebelah Satsuki, yang tengah menaut jemari gadis itu seolah itu adalah hal ternyaman di dunia. Matanya yang berbinar seolah bertanya-tanya akan dirinya, akan dirinya yang kini melesapkan senyum sedih. Terbawa lagi pada arus angin untuk kemudian diempaskan. Jatuh. Jatuh.

Maka Daiki memilih merendahkan tubuh, bertumpu pada lutut untuk menyejajarkan tinggi. Ia genggam tangan yang masih menaut jemari Satsuki dan melepaskannya dalam intensitas lembut. Matanya tersenyum, mulai menyapa.

"Halo, kau pasti Kagami Akihiro."

Bocah lima tahun itu memberi cengiran lebar hingga membuat alisnya yang bercabang naik, senang, pipinya dipenuhi rona merah dan Daiki merasa familier dengan cengiran ini.

"Ayo, Akihiro, beri salam pada _Uncle_ Daiki." Satsuki tersenyum menyipitkan mata.

Senyum bocah itu semakin lebar. Tangannya yang digenggam Daiki ia lepas, untuk kemudian dikepalkan dan ia sodorkan ke depan wajah Daiki dan berkata dengan raut polos. "Alo, _Uncle_ Daiki. Aku Akihiro." Daiki membalas kepalan tangannya, ketika bocah itu mengujar lagi. "Ayah bilang kau hebat bermain basket."

Suatu hari di bulan Februari beberapa tahun lalu, Daiki pernah bermimpi, Satsuki muncul di depan apartemennya dan memakai setelan pengantin. Ia tersenyum dengan rona bahagia di wajah dan mengempaskan diri di pelukan Daiki. Ia berkata bahwa ia mencintainya, Satsuki mencintainya dan ia ingin hidup dengannya. Daiki membalas pernyataan cintanya dan menemukan dirinya begitu lega, pada akhirnya, kata sakral itu terucap juga. Ia mengujarkan cinta pada Satsuki dan segalanya menjadi begitu mudah. Seperti mimpi.

Tapi kenyataannya memang itu hanya mimpi. Daiki terbangun dengan perasaan kosong yang semakin melumat dirinya. Gelap, kelam, suara gemersik angin yang menyentuh daun-daun di luar sana, dan tetesan air keran yang tak tertutup rapat di kamar mandi. Ia menyandarkan tubuh pada leher ranjang, bertanya-tanya tentang kapan mimpi indahnya bersama Satsuki akan segera berakhir. Ia lelah dikejar mimpi itu, mimpi yang terlalu indah, namun berubah menjadi buruk ketika ia terjaga. Ia membencinya, ia begitu membencinya.

Pagi itu diteruskan dengan sebuah notifikasi _e-mail_ yang masuk. _E-mail_ yang sejak lama tak pernah ia pakai, tak pernah memberikan notifikasi apa pun. Namun pagi itu, segalanya berubah.

Sebuah _e-mail_ dengan satu lampiran.

Tanpa subjek, tanpa _compose e-mail_ apa pun di bagian tubuhnya. Hanya satu lampiran.

Dan itu adalah undangan pernikahan Satsuki.

.

* * *

Mereka keluar dari Narita tak beberapa lama kemudian, dan, Daiki membiarkan dirinya berjalan di belakang. Menatap Satsuki yang melangkah statis dan Akihiro yang setengah melompat-lompat di sebelahnya. Satsuki akan menyuruhnya hati-hati di beberapa waktu, berkata bahwa Akihiro akan jatuh jika tak memelankan langkahnya. Tapi Akihiro hanya mencebikkan bibir dan semakin melompat jauh hingga meninggalkan ibunya yang kini menahan teriakan lucu.

Daiki merasakan letupan perih di rongga dadanya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan pulang akan sesakit ini. Ia menemukan rumahnya di depan sana, namun punggung Satsuki yang jelas terlihat, mengejeknya, seolah berkata implisit, bahwa pintu sudah ditutup. Meski Daiki pulang dan kembali pada rumahnya, namun tidak, rumah itu sudah terkunci dan tan menerimanya lagi. Pintu itu tak akan terbuka kembali.

"Dai-chan?"

Daiki melepaskan diri dari kemelut pikirannya dan menatap Satsuki, yang menaut matanya, berkata dengan ilokusi tersembunyi. Matanya kini meredup dan terang di lokasi segera mati. Daiki terjebak, lagi, dan lagi.

Tapi kemudian, senyum. Daiki tersenyum dan menyejajari langkah Satsuki. Ia menggenggam tangan itu sebagaimana semestinya, meski sebentar saja, meski ini yang terakhir. Satsuki masih bisu dan segalanya tak terasa mudah lagi. Daiki ingin mengujar, mengujar cinta yang tak pernah terlontar, bahkan hingga sekarang. Tapi, tapi mata Satsuki yang masih menatap kepadanya dengan penuh memento seakan bernostalgia membuat ia mengerti. Bahwa Satsuki _mengerti_ , bahwa Satsuki mengerti meski Daiki tak pernah berkata. Apa pun. Sedikit pun.

Wanita itu pun berbisik, pelan. Tak membiarkan siapa pun mendengarnya, bahkan tak membiarkan dunia mengetahui bisikannya. Hanya kepada Daiki. Untuk Daiki.

" _Okaeri,_ Dai-chan."

Dan meski Daiki tak berhasil, setidaknya mereka berdua tahu,

Daiki mencintai Satsuki bahkan sudah sejak awal. Sejak mereka bertemu pandang untuk pertama kali dan hidup belum terasa semenyakitkan ini.

" _Tadaima,_ Satsuki."

.

* * *

Tak beberapa lama setelahnya, Daiki kembali ke Australia.

Menata hidup tak pernah semudah prediksinya. Daiki lepas dari segala beban namun ia tak pernah melupakan pecahan kecil di sudut hatinya, yang tak akan bisa direparasi, ditambal dengan hal-hal bahagia apa pun. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya berlubang hingga di kemudian hari, lubang itu akan terisi dengan memori-memori khususnya dengan Satsuki, tak ada yang lain.

Ia menikah dengan seorang gadis, dan berwaktu-waktu kemudian, ia mencoba menemukan rumahnya kembali. Yang terbukan lebar, tak terkunci dan tak sulit dimasuki.

(Tapi ini sulit, ini sulit ketika kau sudah nyaman di rumah tertentu namun kau tetap merasa bahwa rumahmu bukanlah tempat pulang yang seharusnya).

Tak sampai dua tahun setelahnya, mereka memiliki anggota keluarga baru. Malaikatnya terlahir sebagai gadis mungil yang punya mata seterang bintang. Satu-satunya terang yang mungkin dulu, hanya dimiliki Satsuki. _Hanya Satsuki_.

Ia mengirimkan kabar kepada Satsuki, melampirkan satu foto berisi gadis kecil tengah terlelap, bibirnya tersenyum. Sinarnya tertutup kelopak-kelopak.

Ditulisnya di sana;

 _._

 _Aomine Daisuki._

 _._

 _ **ps:**_

 _Apa kabar, Satsuki?_

 _aku masih mencintaimu._ (deleted)

 _aku (masih) merindukanmu._

.

.

 **(end.)**


End file.
